Problems exist of accumulating piles of used tires having no value with little incentive to reduce the mass of waste.
Building materials are increasingly expensive. Insulation loses R value when wetted. Creating strong structures and strong building blocks with light materials has been impossible.
Need exists for strong inexpensive structural materials that have water resistance, ballistic resistance, mold and mildew resistance, and which provide insulation which remains effective even if wetted.
Need exists for an above ground tornado resistant structure based on the foregoing structural materials that provide superior performance for resisting high winds over traditional framing methods or brick construction.